Byakko Inves
The is a Green-type Advanced Inves themed after a tiger. It appears to be an extremely rare type of Inves, with the only known Byakko Inves having metamorphosized from a human (classed by the Yggdrasill Corporation as a Category H Inves), Yuya Sumii, after he ate a fruit of Helheim. Kouta Kazuraba also experienced becoming a Byakko Inves in a hallucinated dreamworld induced by Redyue, where Yuya became Armored Rider Gaim in his place. History After Yuya ate a premature lockseed, he transformed into the Byakko Inves, the first Advanced Inves to emerge from the Helheim Forest, and attacks Kouta Kazuraba and Mai Takatsukasa, who were ironically were looking for Yuya in the Helheim Forest. It is only after Kouta discovers the purpose of the Orange Lockseed and the Sengoku Driver that Yuya dropped when he ate the premature Lockseed, transforming him into Armored Rider Gaim, that he is able to defeat the Byakko Inves, ending Yuya's plight. Stageshow Another Byakko Inves appeared in a stage show and was armed with a Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed. With the Lockseed, it was able to summon other Inves to assist it. Forms , human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves. In a normal Inves Game, they are about the same size as a small child, but when summoned by an Armored Rider or through a jailbroken Lockseed, they will retain their full size. If they break out of an Inves Game, they will go into a rampage and start attacking until they are either sent back into the Helheim Forest or killed. When they eat a mature Lockseed, they will evolve into a stronger, animal-based form called a Advanced State. - Category H = partially returns to human form in his hallucination of becoming the Byakko Inves.]] A Category H Inves is an Inves created from the metamorphosis of a human who has eaten a fruit of Helheim, as classified by the Yggdrasill Corporation. Though Yggdrasill insists that the human self is lost upon transformation, such Inves have been shown to temporarily return to their human form albeit with the animalistic nature of the Inves, physically distinguished by the retaining of a feature of their Inves form, the right claw and green skin across the left arm as well as glowing red eyes in the case of the Byakko Inves. }} - Advanced= *Height: 220 cm *Weight: 165 kg are human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves, though only when someone uses an A-Ranked Lockseed. Unlike their lesser Elementary counterparts, Advanced Inves retain their human size while in a Inves Game, as well as being themed after a specific animal. They are also much stronger than their previous evolution, prompting the need of a Armored Rider if a rogue Advanced Inves is around. While wild Advanced Inves are somewhat uncommon, this kind of Inves can also be created by having a Elementary Inves feed on a Lockseed, where they evolve into a Advanced Inves that shares their color. Advanced Inves can also be created when a human eats a unripened fruit. The Byakko Inves' upper body is covered with a tough shell, protecting it from most attacks, and it uses sharp claws to inflict deadly damage. It also possesses powerful muscles, enabling it to run fast and overpower Kouta when he finds his way into the Helheim Forest, as well as an energy attack that let it fire beams of energy that can slice through practically anything. The Byakko Inves is physically similar to the Hekija Inves. Appearances: Episodes 1, 14, 40 }} Profile *Episodes: 1, 14, 40 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms' Orange Charge *Animal Basis: White Tiger *Height: 220 cm *Weight: 165 kg Behind the scenes Portrayal The Byakko Inves is portrayed by suit actor . Conception .]] The Byakko Inves was designed by Akihiro Yamada, the designer of the Green-type Inves in ''Kamen Rider Gaim. Notes *The Byakko Inves' costume would be modified to create the Hekija Inves. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Byakko Inves Category:Gaim Characters Category:Inves Category:Tiger Monsters Category:Big Cat Monsters Category:First Monster